


Ideal

by Nami



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack naprawdę by się nie pogniewał, gdyby dano mu kontrolę nad własnymi wyborami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie mojego opowiadania "Perfection". Wstawiłam to już dawno na ffnet, zapomniałam wrzucić tutaj.  
> Niebetowane, wybaczcie.

**Ideał**

Zarost Angeala jest szorstki na skórze Zacka, ale jego usta oraz dłonie nadzwyczaj delikatne i miękkie. Chłopak nie chce teraz o tym myśleć, jedynie wygina się w stronę mężczyzny, całując go. Więzy mocno trzymają jego nadgarstki. Jego mentor jest większy i silniejszy niż on i, w jakiś perwersyjny sposób, nastolatek kocha to. Kocha być posłusznym temu mężczyźnie.

Z Aerith jest inaczej. Aerith jest cała słodka i miękka. Jej usta nie smakują jak gorzka herbata ze słabą nutą mako. Nie, ona smakuje oraz pachnie jak świeżość, niczym kwiaty po deszczu. Nie uprawiali seksu. Jeszcze. Całowali się oraz dotykali lekko, dziewczyna bezwładna i bezbronna między jego ramionami, tak niewinna, ufająca. Bez blizn.

Angeal posiada blizny. Są na jego plecach, ramionach, jedna pod kolanem. Zack lubi dotykać ich, studiować Pierwszego. Mógłby spędzić dnie, czytając z nich o przeszłości Hewleya.

Wszystkie myśli ulatują z umysłu Faira, kiedy mężczyzna wchodzi w niego powoli. Patrzy na Angeala, który z kolei spogląda na niego gotowy, by się zatrzymać, jeśli zauważy jakikolwiek grymas bólu. Ale Zack nie chce, aby się zatrzymywał, nawet jeżeli akt miałby być brutalny. Nie szuka dobroci. Otrzymuje ją od swojej kwiaciarki poza tym pokojem, gdzie jest perfekcyjnym, małym SOLDIER z uroczą dziewczyną u swojego boku. To wpasowuje się idealnie w obrazek wschodzącej gwiazdy. Aerith obdarza go miłymi słówkami, uściskami oraz powolnymi, słodkimi pocałunkami. Potrzebuje jej, lubi ją, lecz nie potrafi pokochać. To mu nie wystarcza, nawet jeśli wszyscy inni sądzą, iż tak nie jest. Jak ich mały chłopiec mógłby pragnąć czegokolwiek innego? Jednak Zack pragnie. Z Angealem pragnie zostać wziętym, poddać się mężczyźnie, oddać mu kontrolę. Chce krzyków, bólu i łez. Fair błaga o zostanie zbitym tą skórzaną rzeczą ukrytą pod łóżkiem swojego nauczyciela, o proszenie o swoje orgazmy, o skupianie się jedynie na przyjemności partnera.

Jednakże Angeal również widzi w Zacku bohatera. A jaki bohater mógłby chcieć  _takich_  rzeczy?

Więc, z uśmiechem, Zack wita każde mocniejsze pchnięcie, ślad pozostawiony po zębach, siniak po zbyt mocnym uścisku rąk. To wszystko, co dostanie, jeśli mężczyzna zapomni się choć na chwilę. Po wszystkim pójdzie do łazienki, a następnie na randkę z Aerith, jak zwykle spóźniony. Jej zielone oczy będą pełne szczęścia, usta ułożą się w słodki uśmiech tak różny od przystojnego, ciemnego uśmieszku Hewleya. Mężczyzna nie zatrzyma go. Zack nie należy do świata z łańcuchami i kajdankami, świata pełnego kontroli. Jak nastolatek mógłby wiedzieć lepiej niż Pierwszy oraz reszta mieszkańców Gai, co jest dla niego najlepsze?

Zack dochodzi, oszołomiony przez przyjemność, zaciskając mięśnie wokół penisa Angeala. Podoba mu się szybszy oddech mężczyzny. Mruczy, czując jak partner dochodzi w nim.

Teraz musi iść, ale to już ostatni raz. Ostatni raz, kiedy widzi smutne oczy Angeala. Zostawi Aerith i przyjdzie tutaj, do swojego mentora, gdzie należy, gdzie czuje się bezpiecznie i  _dobrze_. Reszta świata może się pieprzyć.

Jeżeli skoncentruje się wystarczająco mocno, uwierzy w to. Prawie.


End file.
